Seas of Desire
by LuinWasser
Summary: Mary Leas lives on the Black Pearl; she has lived there for the past 5 years. She is depressed and living half alive until she meets Will Turner a young pirate who works on the Pearl. Will a romance bloom? WillXOC, R&R please
1. Life and Liberty

**Chapter 1 of Seas of Desire**

**Hey all I hope you like this new story please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the Disney franchise of Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Mary. **

I walked silently out onto the deck of the Black Pearl, I loved how the ocean felt when it was calm and there wasn't any pirates yelling commands on the deck. The Caribbean wind was thick and warm. The breeze quickly caught my white dress and wrapped it around my legs forming it to the contours of my body. The wind blew back my chocolate curls. I loved the feel of the high gusts of wind it calmed me and comforted me.

I had come to the Pearl when I was 15 and I was now 20 and a seasoned pirate. Although Captain Sparrow never let me participate in any raids; or any piracy for that matter. He said he didn't want to tarnish my name by having my name associated with a raid. Captain Sparrow was a nice man; but he was very misunderstood.

I was a good pirate and I had learned many things from my friends onboard. I was an excellent swordsman, a great knot tier, and I was good at many other things. But the whole concept of following orders seemed to elude me. I am a humble and quite person but when it came to being directly told to do something I would put it off until the last second. This usually got me in trouble with the First Mate or sometimes even the Captain.

I heard footsteps coming up to me from behind. I knew these footsteps well. The almost limp gave him away easily. Joshamee Gibbs was one of my best friends and one of the only people onboard I had ever had a true conversation with. I was shy and alone in the world. I felt like an alien in this pirate's world.

"Why hello there my princess; how do you fair this night?" Gibbs said light heartily

Gibbs has called me "my princess" since I had first come to this ship. He called me this because he was a catholic. He held the Virgin Mary in very high esteem. Since The Blessed Mary was the Queen of heaven he called me the Princess of Heaven. He thought I was just as lovely as Virgin Mary.

"Hello Gibbs I am fine. How are you?" I said quietly

"Well I am great I just had me self some rum and I'm all happy now!" He laughed a deep bellow.

"I'm glad to hear that. Why are you up this late?" I asked

"Oh I heard you walking up here so I thought I'd come chat with ya!" he laughed

"Well you know that I'm always up here at night. It's the only time I can think." I sighed.

I missed my family and my life. I had lived in Port Royal and was the daughter of a knight; a very wealthy one at that. I was very good friends with the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth. I was strong and a very sought after girl. I was arrogant and yet loftily. But that had all gone away with that fateful night. My arrogance told me that I could walk home from Elizabeth's house in the middle of a raid. I never saw my home or Elizabeth after that night and that was 5 years ago. The night the Pearl had raided Port Royal a second time I been tied to a pole in the lower decks so I could not escape. That was when the pirates did not trust me as one of their own as they do now.

"Yes it is a quite nice place to come think." this time it was not Gibbs' voice that spoke but a voice so smooth and lush that I only assumed that she was hearing things. I turned to see a tall muscular man walking towards me and Gibbs. The man had dark brown hair and deep brown orbs for eyes. His stature was worthy and proud. He looked like a man from head to toe. I had never seen this pirate before on my 5 years at sea.

"Welcome my boy Will!" Gibbs said loudly; perhaps a little too loudly.

"Hello Gibbs and my fair maiden." The man, I assumed was called Will, said. Will gave me a peck on the hand and gazed into my eyes while doing so. I blushed crimson red. This man was handsome not doubt about that.

"I do not believe we have met. I am Mary Leas. In my years on this ship I haven't met you." I said

"Ah! A woman of Devonshire your name and accent gives it away. And such a pity I have not met you." Will said while gazing out at the sea

"Devonshire? I am from Port Royal my good sir." I was confused by this man's accusation.

I had lived in Port Royal for 5years and before that we had lived in London. I had only visited Devonshire once to visit my mother's friend Georgina, The Duchess of Devonshire. My family was noble but very low nobility. I think my dad was a knight or something. This only gave me the title of Dame or Lady whichever I choose. I chose to simply be Mary no title attached. Very few people know that I am even the daughter of a knight. Elizabeth was one of the few.

"I am sorry Sir I have never lived in Devonshire. I am from London. I don't think I caught your name good sir." I said this diplomat like; as a good young lady would.

"I am sorry Milady; my name is William Turner Jr. I am 21 and i lived in Port Royal until I was 18 then I came aboard the Pearl. What is your story?" by this time Gibbs had left and this left William and I on the deck alone. I turned to look him in the eyes while I told him my edited story.

"Well Mr. Turner-"

"Please call me Will."

"Ok Will. I was born in London I came over to Port Royal when I was 10. I lived there until I was 15. That was the year I was captured by the pirates and brought aboard this vessel. I have been here ever since." I told him this in one long breathe. I was ready to faint when I was done. There was something about this man that made me lightheaded.

"That's interesting. Well Milady it is getting late. I bide you adu. Good night." he turned to leave when I suddenly felt compelled to talk to him again.

"Wait Will..." he turned and looked at me. I remembered that I didn't have anything to say.

"Uhhh... It was nice speaking to you. And please call me Mary." he came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I wasn't ready for this act of affection. His lips felt soft and warm on my cheek. I probably blush bright red. I couldn't help it; I was infatuated with this man.

"Have a lovely evening Mary. I hope to see you again." he said with a sexy voice.

I basically flew back to my room. I was entranced by this wonderful man called Will. He was everything I wanted in a man: strong, confident, humors, happy, and handsome. I wanted desperately to see him again but instead I went over to my bed in the small enclosed area I called home. I laid down on my small bed and fell in to a deep sleep.


	2. Speak

**Second chapter I hope you like it. Please review!**

Chapter 2 of Seas of Desire

I awoke to hear the usual hustle and bustling on the deck above me. I slowly dragged myself out of bed and half-asleep patted the floor to find my dress. My small cabin was a blessing in and of itself. It was surrounded on all four sides by high crates and a nice sheet was draped over the top and was secured by nails in the crates. It was the privacy I required but still modest. Many pirates claimed that I was given too much but Captain Sparrow put an end to that complaining.

I quickly threw off my white night dress and pull my head threw a fair gold dress that I have had for at-least three years. It was nice and comfy but not nearly as pretty as Elizabeth's dresses were. I slapped my hair on top of my head and tied it in a knot. I really don't give a rat's ass about how I looked. I looked at myself in my small broken mirror and sighed. Life was getting repetitive lately and I hated it. I slumped and drug my feet out of my room. I headed up the stairs and closed my eyes so the sun would not blind me. I looked at the huge pirate ship I was on. It was majestic, high, and loftily. These were good men I told myself for the umpteenth time in my years here on the ship. I walked up to the top deck and grabbed my bucket and rag and stalked back down to the lower decks.

My job was cleaning duty. I was the woman therefore I will do women's work. Even though I am ok with a sword and can fight they still restrict me to the washing. I slopped my rag into the bucket and squished it around for a while. I finally decided to put it on the ground and get my work done. Right when the rag met the floor a shoe stepped on it and wouldn't budge.

"So this is what you do all day?" Will said. He peered down on me with those brown orbs I love.

"Yes." I said in a small voice. I was still getting used got this man. I really didn't know him and yet we had connected so well the last night.

"Come on, Mary, you can talk to me. I'm not going to bite you." I shuddered at that. The only man I knew who bit was... Never mind I don't want to even go there.

"No I'm sorry I can't actually I have work to do; tonight we can talk. I promise we can talk tonight" I said while getting up and leaving Will. I felt bad but I couldn't get close to a man ever again. It almost killed me the first time.

I quickly retreated to my little cubbyhole of a room. I sat on my thin mattress and just stared into the mirror. I always felt dirty and horrible about myself but what could I do? I hated life, I hated men, and most of all I hated pirates.

Will was different than the men on this ship. He seemed to care more than anyone. I want to know him but I won't be able to get close to him. I will betray him and his feelings. If he has any for me. Who would have feelings for a pirate's wench? I was a whore even though I had never been with more than one man.

I walked up the stairs into the Caribbean night. I saw Will standing at the helm; he was the only one awake at this hour. I walked over to him and looked at his amazing face. He was in a world of his own so he didn't see me.

"Hi" I said timidly.

"What? Oh hi Mary. How are you this fine night?" Will said while looking at me.

"I am good I guess. I promised you we would talk to night so we are. "I said light-heartily

"Well I'm all ears!" he laughed. I thought about telling him about IT and what IT did to me. I trusted him more than anything. This was a strange thing because I had just met him.

"Have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?" I said slowly.

"Yes I have. It's a horrible feeling. I also have had a secret that was not mine to know." He said while looking at the stars. I wanted to tell him so badly but I couldn't.

"I need to know something." I said timidly

"Anything."

"Are you involved with anyone?" I asked quickly just wanting it to get out of my mouth.

"No I'm not why do u ask?" Will said surprised at my question.

"I...I just wanted to know."

"Ok that's fine. Are you involved with anyone?" His question caught me off guard.

"No I am not involved with anyone at the particular time." I told him. He moved closer to me and stared I to my eyes.

"There is something different about you Mary. I can't quite put my finger on it but there is. I feel like I know you better than I should. I can trust you." Will said. He moved seemed to move with the waves.

"I feel the same way" I stuttered. His face, all of the sudden, seemed to get closer to mine. I realized that he was going to kiss me. I quickly jerked my head away and ran the other direction. I felt horrible; I had probably hurt his feelings. I ran all the way to my room and threw myself on my bed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! It's really not hard! Go ahead push the green button what's the worst that could happen?**


End file.
